guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Atlarka
The Guild of Atlarka is a Guild which is no part of the continent of Historica. It lays thousand and thousand miles away on the Eilandica Continent. Since the Alliance with Ximus & Amenor brought back peace to the continent, Atlarka is sending regulary elite troops and vessels to Mpya Stedor and Kaliphlin to ensure their existence and power. Doing this, they hope to strengthen the friendship and trade between the Guilds. Atlarka is famous for it's powerfull Draakram ships, their metals and weaponry, the furs and their beers. As it is a Northern area on the Northern hemisphere, it is almost all year long very cold and really dark in Atlarka. This resulting in a hard but warm and friendly culture. Militaric seen has Atlarka the most savage army of the 3 great Guilds, but they fear nothing and are braver then they should be. The strength of Atlarka is its Navy, more specifically their Draakram ships. As far as men can remember, these ships lost no single battle. Geography The Eilandica continent can be seen as a 4point star from above, but consisting of all small islands. There are geographically seen 5 groups of Islands: *Msalaba Islands (central) *Mwezi Islands (East) *Baridi Islands (North) *Joto Islands (South) *Jioni Islands (West) All with their own climate and vegetation. There are 3 Guilds in control of the 5 Island Groups after the Peace Threaty of Crusador. Those 3 Guilds have declared a never ending Alliance, making peace a prominent value for its residents. *Ximus (Black & Red) => Controlling Msalaba Islands and the Mwezi Islands *Atlarka (White & Blue) => Controlling the Baridi Islands and the Northern part of the Jioni Islands *Amenor (Black & Gold) => Controlling the Joto Islands and the Southern part of the Jioni Islands History The cold Baridi Islands were controlled by local chiefs for centuries. As it were all small campments, they had no interests in the territories of the neighbours. Instead of attacking each other, they preferred to raid the southern isles. But as the southern city states became more and more powerfull, the western chiefs decided to unite their attacks. So they choosed a RaidChief, the most notorious chief: Godjan Amanabar. Everytime a RaidChief died, the clanchiefs held new elections for a new one. And meanwhile the other clans in the Baridi Island group joined. But as Ximus and their rivals became stronger and stronger in the southern Msalaba Islands, Lekon Atlarka, the current RaidChief that time, had to change tactics to avoid war with these new powers. So Lekon Atlarka united all local clans under one banner, the banner of his clan. He reorganised the army and the navy, invested in trade and education. Atlarka became capital of the new Guild, RaidChief Lekon became the first king. Thanks to these improvements, the Baridi Islanders were less dependable on raiding. Centuries passed by, fathers died, sons became king. *King Lekon II *King Hakon I *King Konaf I *King Konaf II *King Lestok I *King Geral I *King Haaron I *King Lestok II *King Kalon I *King Lekon III *King Haaron II *King Lekon IV *King Konaf III *King Donkon I *King Lestok III *King Donkon II Atlarkians still raided the weaker other Guilds, as they have that in their blood. But their targets changed from central to the west, away from Ximus. It was King Lestok III who brought Atlarka in the alliance with Ximus and Amenor King Donkon II, the current king divided the Mwezi Islands with Amenor. Nowadays, the Atlarkian navies are raiding other continents. Atlarka and Kaliphlin As stated earlier, Atlarka is a minor tradepartner of Kaliphlin as the distance between both guilds is immense. But it is one of the most important partners of Mpya Stedor, thanks to the good relations between King Donkon II and Lord Damaximus. Beside trading, is the Atlarka also important for their navy as most of the battleships and the sailors of Mpya Stedor are gifts from Atlarka. Famous Atlarkians: *Admiral Olaf Atlabar *Trader Lekon Uexar Category:Guilds